Dextra
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 19 | gender = female | partner = Nistro | affiliation = Heartland | previous affiliation = WDC Operation Committee | previous occupation = WDC Referee | anime deck = Photon Butterfly | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Dextra, known as Droite in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. She is Mr. Heartland's right-hand woman in the same position as Nistro as well as being one of the committee members responsible for maintaining the World Duel Carnival. Ultimately, her and Nistro's true task during this tournament is searching for "Number" cards. However, she resigns her position in order to join the World Duel Carnival along with her partner, with her purpose being to protect Kite Tenjo. Design Appearance Dextra has shoulder-length dark purple hair and a lighter purple highlights, with several bangs coming down past her brown eyes. Her D-Pad is shaped like a butterfly and it resembles Trey and Quattro's disks. She also has a special blue Duel Gazer tattoo, like Kite Tenjo, Trey, Quattro, Quinton and her partner Nistro. She is also a Number Hunter along with Nistro. As for her clothing she wears a pink blouse with a purple undershirt, a white business suit, and purple tights with black spike high heels and an anklet around her right ankle matching the one on Nistro's left wrist. Personality Opposite to Nistro's high-spirited personality, Dextra is a very level-headed and serious person. Her cold, calculating demeanor is shown by her scolding of Nistro for his more casual and impulsive attitude, showing little tolerance for recklessness and handling things in a cool, professional manner. This personality is also reflected in her Dueling strategy, as she is precise and calm in her tactics. Additionally, she seems to only move in when her opponent is weakened, also representing how she strategizes before she makes a move. This is also seen when she follows Tombo Tillbitty's actions throughout the World Duel Carnival, only approaching him once she has knowledge on what he's been doing. Although she criticizes Nistro often, she has shown concern for him, such as when Hart Tenjo unleashed his powers while Nistro was in range. Despite her initially icy and indifferent persona, Dextra has also shown deep concern for Kite when she found out that the repeated use of Photon Transformation was weakening him, up to the point of urging him to give up the World Duel Carnival Finals. It was shown that she fell in love with him when he saved her once. Etymology "Droite" means "right" in French. This may be a reference to the fact of her being Mr. Heartland's "right hand" while Nistro is the "left hand". Dextra comes from "dexter", another term for one's right which also means female right-handed in portuguese. Her being "right" also symbolizes her behavior towards tasks which have been assigned to her and Nistro as she takes the correct, calm attitude towards the task whereas Nistro gets over-excited and rushes in quickly without thinking beforehand. Biography History In their childhood, Nistro and Dextra were picked up by Mr. Heartland, who forced them to learn how to Duel. This isn't evident in the Dub. Dextra was tested alongside Kite Tenjo and Nistro by Mr. Heartland, who was attempting to find the elite Duelists of the next generation. During a test of their Dueling skills, Mr. Heartland increased the power of the Duel robot, which began to lose control, flailing about everywhere. When Dextra was cornered by the machine, Kite jumped in to defend her, Summoning "Daybreaker" and defeating the machine, which cut Kite's face in the process. She tries to thank him, but Kite tells her not to worry about him. She later saw Kite smiling while showing his brother Hart a butterfly to comfort him. By seeing his smile, Dextra falls in love with Kite. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries During the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival, Dextra along with Nistro and Mr. Heartland kept watch over various parts of Heartland City. Seeing the amount of Duelists excited Nistro, but he was quickly scolded by Dextra who told him to be more professional. Mr. Heartland then breaks the pair up from arguing. When Kite appears, Nistro teases him to which Dextra tells him to stop. She then looks at the monitor with the others when a Heartland worker reports that Yuma Tsukumo is causing trouble because his application was refused. Nistro and Dextra investigated incidents during the World Duel Carnival, such a Tombo Tillbitty's Basket Rulees. The tomato juice involved was originally thought to be blood, but they confirm otherwise after Dextra tastes some. She along with Nistro then appear before Tombo and Yuma, and despite Yuma protesting that Tombo's Basket Rule was unfair, they certified it as they didn't like Yuma for his behavior towards Mr. Heartland. Dueling Yuma Tsukumo.]] During the second day of the World Duel Carnival Dextra and Nistro are trying to find the "Number" card when an incident occurs in which many of the contestants are obtaining fake Heart Pieces which appear to melt. When Flip, the cause of the false Heart Pieces appears before Dextra and Nistro with a full Heart Piece, Nistro forces Flip to lick his Heart Piece as it would cause the one false piece to melt... When it did, Nistro forced Flip to eat the rest of the pieces, then went to take him into Heartland. Seeing this, Yuma challenged Dextra and Nistro to a Tag Duel. Throughout the Duel, Dextra and Nistro's strategies manage to overpower Yuma. As the Duel continued, Yuma managed to Summon his "Number 39: Utopia", surprising Dextra and Nistro as he holds a "Number" card. To counteract this, Dextra Summoned her ace, "Photon Papilloperative" surprising Yuma as he now knows that she and Nistro are affiliated with Kite. They are in turn surprised to find out that Yuma has Dueled Kite. Yuma gave up hope when they reduced him 100 Life Points, but Astral returned and was briefly visible to everyone watching the Duel. Dextra and Nistro identified him (Astral) as the "original Number". Astral helped Yuma execute a winning move and Yuma attacked Dextra . Nistro defended her with "Bounzer Guard", resulting in him losing instead of her. After the Duel, Nistro asks Dextra not to tell Mr. Heartland about Yuma because he wants to defeat him himself before Kite does. After Hart Tenjo disappeared from Heartland Tower, Nistro and Dextra went to look for him via helicopter. After finding him, Nistro blamed Yuma for kidnapping him and when he tries to take Hart back, he creates a powerful energy to force Dextra and Nistro to retreat. When they returned, Hart, Yuma and Tori have disappeared. After Quinton kidnapped Hart, Dextra and Nistro managed to find Yuma and Tori again. After cornering the two, Kite appeared before them and told them to leave them alone. Despite Nistro's protests, Dextra agreed with Kite, and the pair leave via their helicopter. After Kite and Yuma defeated Quattro and Trey, Kite returned to the base with Hart to seek medical attention for his little brother. Whilst trying to see his brother, he is stopped by Nistro who stated that he isn't getting past him, while Dextra advises them to stop arguing. After seeing how competitive the World Duel Carnival was getting, Dextra and Nistro decided to participate in it rather then merely monitoring it and Mr. Heartland allowed it. Dextra defeated an unknown Duelist in an alleyway, scaring Flip in the process. She then showed that she has collected several Heart Pieces, despite only entering the tournament on that day. She watched Nistro's Duel with Nelson Andrews, and was happy that her partner won. World Duel Carnival Finals As Orbital 7 told Kite the results of his test, Dextra overheard them. Orbital 7 stated that if Kite continued to use Photon Transformation at his current rate, he would die. Concerned, Dextra approached Kite at the party before the World Duel Carnival finals, urging him to drop out of the tournament. Kite refused. During the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival finals, Dextra arrived in the Duel Coaster Stadium with Nistro. She noticed Yuma getting excited about the finals and warns him to not be too reckless. She along with the other finalists speed off when Mr. Heartland starts the finals, leaving Yuma behind while keeping an eye on Kite due to his health issues. She later began to follow Vetrix in the underground section of the Duel Coaster while continuously increasing her Life Points through Spell Point cards such as "Dian Keto the Cure Master". She Set her own Trap Cards at Trap Points that Vetrix would pass. When Kite began to move in on Vetrix to Duel him, she intercepted him. He told her not to get involved and she responded that she vowed to serve Mr. Heartland, so she needs to defeat Vetrix. Heartland himself seemed confused at this. She threatened Kite with "Butterfly Ballet", therefore he moved to a different lane. Dextra then entered the "Jungle Field" Duel Field with Vetrix. ]] Before Dextra's Duel with Vetrix could begin, Mr. Heartland cut the footage so that they could Duel at their hardest. Vetrix asked why she was doing so much for Kite, and she responded that she loved him and expressed a desire to fight without relying on others, just as Kite had. On her first turn, Dextra set up a masterful strategy comprised of "Photon Papilloperative", "Butterfly Charm", "Elimigate", and "Butterfly Swarm", which in combination with the "Jungle Field" restricted Vetrix's movements within the Duel. Despite this combination in conjunction with her large amount Life Points, Vetrix managed to Xyz Summon his "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" and defeat Dextra. This resulted in her not only being eliminated from the World Duel Carnival, but also having all memory of Kite wiped clean from her mind. While Dextra is left psychologically scarred in Yuma's arms, she requests to Yuma to make sure that Kite does not forget her. During Kite's duel with Vetrix, he revealed that she was merely a pawn alongside his progeny and Shark in order to bolster his summoning of "Number 69: Heraldic Emblem" with rage and hatred as he had no emotions to spare. Dextra recovered after Vetrix's defeat by Yuma. After the Duel against Dr. Faker, she and Nistro transported Reginald Kastle to the hospital, with Nistro piloting the helicopter and Dextra administrating first-aide. She and Nistro later watched the rematch between Yuma and Kite. Relationships Nistro Dextra maintains a close bond with Nistro. Although she is sometimes annoyed by her partner's hot blood and imprudence, they have proven their teamwork is a force to be reckoned with. They have shown to have been together since childhood; when they were picked up by Mr. Heartland, Nistro protected Dextra by placing an arm around her shoulder. He also shouted her name while they were training several years prior to the story, further indicating this. It is likely they developed this bond by being through many years of intense training together. Although she keeps the relationship in a professional manner, Nistro has showed a degree of concern over her like when he saved her from Yuma's attack and she was happy when her partner was able to win against Nelson Andrews. Kite Tenjo Despite her love for him, Dextra initially kept their relationship professional, treating him in the same cold manner as everyone else. This begins to fade when Hart Tenjo is saved from Vetrix and Kite is in despair, she tells him that even if he was at Hart's side, nothing would change and urges him to calm down. Kite lashes back at Nistro and she simply closes her eyes. At the WDC finals party, she approaches Kite filled with concern and apologizes for overhearing his body is in a serious condition, to which Kite replies that it's not good to spy on others. She urges him to retire, even knowing that Hart needs help and the "Numbers" are on the line. Kite replies that he cannot because Quinton and Vetrix will appear, and he will not lose. Dextra is saddened by his resolution. She admitted her love for Kite to Vetrix. Decks Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Dextra plays a "Photon Butterfly" Deck utilizing the "Butterspy" archetype with a focus on ATK, DEF and battle position manipulation. Her Deck is spearheaded by "Photon Papilloperative". World Duel Carnival Finals In the finals, Dextra continues to use a "Photon Butterfly" Deck, but focused around burn and swarm tactics. She utilizes three Continuous Spell Card which in combination with the "Jungle Field", inflict massive amounts of Effect damage. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II References Notes de:Droite Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters